Meeting Human Budgie
This is how meeting human Budgie goes in Thomas and the Great EG caper. and Twilight walk together and Thomas bumps into a guy wearing a blue shirt, blue jacket, yellow knee high socks, blue sneakers and a yellow baseball cap with a big blue B on it. On his back is a yellow backpack with blue cords and yellow hinges which carries a snow white teddy bear Unknown human: So sorry. I didn't look where I was going. Thomas: It's okay. I just... him Budgie? Budgie the Little Helicopter (EG): Thomas? Wow. Ryan told you that you're here. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah but he's not the... Ryan F-Freeman: Siren?? Sunset Shimmer: What I ''meant ''to say, Budgie, was that this Thomas is a new student here. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yeah. What you said what I meant to say. That is what I meant... to say. Sunset Shimmer: Anyhoo, Thomas was transfered here from another school. Right, Thomas? Thomas: Uuh. Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm a CHS student like Sunset here.Sunset on the cheek Budgie the Little Helicopter (EG): If you wanna know where Twilight is, she's on the field. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Looks like Master Ryan is a... how shall I put this.. a smitten kitten? Thomas: Ahem. to Sunset Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Sunset. You think my master likes you? nods Thomas: I like your bear, Budgie. What's his name? Ryan F-Freeman: Crash? Budgie the Little Helicopter (EG): His name's Snowy. I don't go anywhere without him. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. I hope Twilight's crown works on Sunset. Just like the time her friend transformed into a winged crazy demon boy.Cody No offence, buddy. Cody Fairbrother: None taken. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Sunset. You don't think that you're using me to be poplar. Sunset Shimmer: Nope. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Unlike Trixie, I really do not like the part of seeing you, in a fit of jealous rage, knocking out Rainbow Dash during a guitar solo. Sunset Shimmer: You just had to bring that up. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. At least it's not, I repeat, NOT a fit of jealous rage. I'm happy for, Sunset, is that you're a hero. Like Tino and me. I'll be your student. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yes. You and Cody are best buddies and yet.... I'm so happy that you're in a band. Like me. Thomas: Anyways, we'd better be going now. Ryan F-Freeman: Look out for a bad guy called Black Infernite Max. (EG) waves and goes over to a boy and a girl who look like Pippa and Chuck Thomas: Really? Black Infernite Max? Ryan F-Freeman: Remember how I meet him in that time travel adventure with Sci-Ryan and Clay? Thomas: Yeah. Anyway, we need to get to the soccer field and find Sci-Twi. Sci-Ryan: No job for me, Thomas. his amulet at himself I'll find her from the sky. Thomas: they're on the field Oh, look there she is. points to Sci-Twi sitting on the one of the rows of seats Sci-Ryan: Hi, Twilight. looks up Sci-Ryan: What's the matter? Ryan did say something about Black Infernite Max. Sci-Twi: No. It's just that my friends have been strange villainous power like Stormy Weather, Timebreaker, Antibug, and so on. Sci-Ryan: These fellas are bad news. Maybe Midnight Sparkle can fight them. Sci-Twi: It's not only that. They've been given now outfits and have all been approached by a tall dark figure in a purple suite and black mask with a cane and blue blutterflies. Sci-Ryan: I knew these butterflies are not Ivy's. Who did they belong to? Sci-Twi: The tall dark figure. He said that his name was "Hawk Moth". Sci-Ryan: Hawk Moth, you say? Sci-Twi: Yes. Sci-Ryan: I think we need Ladybug, Cat Noir, Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan to help us. stands next to Sci-Twi Sci-Ryan: Ok. his amulet at Ryan and Sci-Twi Just get this right and...his amulet There. magic comes out of Sci-Ryan's amulet and forms a ball Ryan F-Freeman: Get ready, Sci-Twi. On 3. Sci-Ryan: 1. 2.. Ryan F-Freeman and Sci-Twi: 3! and Ryan jumped into the magic and transform into Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman Midnight Sparkle: Alright. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Sunset's right. You and I didn't understand magic before. But we do now? Midnight Sparkle: nods Now let's go save my friends. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Of course, Midnight. Midnight Budgie comes over Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Budgie. Budgie the Little Helicopter (EG): Who are you and how do you know me? Chuck (EG): Yeah. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan told me about you and I am Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Budgie looks at his two friends behind him Sci-Ryan: What? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas is my friend. He is kind and brave like Ryan. So I helped them. looks at Dark Ryan and then at 2 of her friends when she sees a falcon on the roof Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset? You ok? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. What are you looking at, Sonata? Sci-Ryan: out Twilight's and Ryan's crown Here's Ryan's crown, Sunset. grabs Ryan's crown Thomas: You and Sunset ok with what Sonata saw? Sci-Ryan: Yes, Thomas. This power will help me fight Hawk Moth and the one after Sunset, Makuta. I think this is my kind of power.Twilight's crown on his head the dark magic from Twilight's crown takes effects on Sci-Ryan as he floats up in the air then he opens his eyes then he transforms into a demon with fangs, a tail, wings, and [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan